Neither Aliens nor Angels nor Angeloids
by CrimsonFucker4455
Summary: As If Rito didn't have enough troubles with Lala and her alien family, suitors, and assassins, Rito's life has been thrown into disarray when a certain Angeloid pops into his life, will Rito be able to catch any sort of break? Limes, Lemons, and Messiness Ahoy!
1. Out of the Fire, Into a Volcano

**Neither Aliens nor Angels nor Angeloids**

 **Crimson: Oh yes, I'm doing it!**

 **Rito: What are you doing Crimson?**

 **Ikaros: He's added me to the cast of characters.**

 **Rito: Miss Ikaros of SNO/HLP? Why?**

 **Crimson: This will explain it, one second.**

 **Summary: As If Rito didn't have enough troubles with Lala and her alien family, suitors, and assassins, Rito's life has been thrown into disarray when a certain Angeloid pops into his life, will Rito be able to catch any sort of break? Limes, Lemons, and Messiness Ahoy!**

 **Rito: You got an automatic speaker?**

 **Crimson: Of course, but you still need to do the disclaimer.**

 **Rito: Why?! You have the speaker!**

 **Crimson: It's only for the descriptions if I make new stories.**

 **Ikaros: Mind if I say it, Master Crimson?**

 **Crimson: Not at all Ikaros, and please, call me Crimson, it rolls off the tongue nicer then Master Crimson.**

 **Rito: You better not corrupt her!**

 **Crimson: Oh, don't worry, she's not mine to corrupt, she's yours.**

 **Rito: Wait, WHAT?!**

 **Ikaros: AHEM! CrimsonFucker4455 does not own either the To Love Ru or Heaven's Lost Property stories or licenses, he does own this Fanfic Idea though.**

 **Crimson: Very good Ikaros, would you like something to drink?**

 **Ikaros: Tea please.**

 **Crimson: Alright then, oh, and one more thing for you all to chew on, this story doesn't take place in the TLR: R or Cannon TLR/SNO/HLP timelines. Thank you all and I'll see you at the end of the chapter.**

"Welcome home, master!": Normal speech

" _What happened just now?"_ : Thoughts

" _ **FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!"**_ : Robotic Speech/ Angeloid Transformations

" **Will this suffice?"** : Robotic Thoughts/ Angeloid Abilities

Chapter 1: Out of the Fire, into a Volcano

Rito slowly woke up in his bed, stretched, and yawned, hearing two other females snoring. Rito looked to his left and saw Lala Satalin Deviluke, First in line to the Devilukian royal throne. He looked to his right and saw Haruna Sairenji, his old crush and one of his current girlfriends. You all heard that correctly, one of his girlfriends, Lala, Momo, Nana, Yami, Yui, Run and Risa were his other girlfriends, the entire Seinan High male side of the school took heavy envy of Rito, all due to the fact of a mishap on Momo's behalf.

To sum up what happened, Momo spiked Rito's drink with a lust drug and he went on a massive sex spree, bagging himself eight women in total. To say Rito was no longer a virgin was a massive understatement, during the sex spree, he had awakened some of his own primal urges that were locked away by not only his shyness, but clumsiness as well. He popped his cherry with Lala, and moved on to Haruna, then Momo, then Nana, then Yami (Surprisingly enough), then Run, then Risa, then finally Yui. All the women he fucked showed signs of their own perversions as well, and what he remembered shocked him at first.

Lala loved Oral and Foreplay, Risa loved being dominated or vice versa, Momo was just a freak when it came to sex, Nana was worryingly into anal play, Run loved being videotaped while the two of them fucked, Yui loved threesomes and rimjobs, Yami also loved being dominated, but also loved being the dominator with a futa trans, though Haruna was an entirely different person all together when the fucked, as they always say, "It's always the quiet ones."

Rito got out of the bed, both females whining as they lost Rito's heat signature. He slipped on a set of boxers and a tank top, today was Saturday and there was no school to go to right now, so he slipped on a pair of jeans, a tee-shirt, and a hoodie. He went down to the kitchen and saw Mikan making everyone breakfast, she saw Rito and said in a teasing voice, "Ah, mister Casanova has come down from his room to grace me with his presence."

Rito groaned and sat down in a chair, saying, "I don't need this right now Mikan, I know you're trying to make a situation light hearted and such, but please, I'm not in the best of moods. I get enough problems from the males of my school which happen to hunt me down any time I go outside."

Rito was right in every sense of the word, ever since the entire school caught wind that Rito had bagged eight women, their hatred for him seemed to only get worse, it didn't help that Momo's Fan club, The Venus Momo Club/TVMC, or to put as Momo put it, pathetic idiots who disregarded her personal space, had placed a very hefty bounty on Rito's head for and I quote, 'Tainting the busty younger sister of your fiancé'. Almost all the males in the club had hunted him inside and outside the school, it didn't help that every other male caught wind of the bounty, now Rito was Public Enemy Number One. Yui placed Rito under protection with the Correctional Committee, and even they were helpless to stop the influx of males wanting his bounty.

Mikan sighed and said, "Sorry Rito, still not accustomed to reading your new moods, it used to be so simple with reading your emotions, you'd normally have extatically happy, pissed scared, or blindingly worried."

Rito sat down at the table and grabbed tufts of his hair in his hands, saying, "Well I didn't have to deal with eight rowdy, lustful girlfriends to juggle dates, sex, and spending time with them in general."

Mikan looked back to Rito with a disapproving glare and said, "You're saying that you regret getting with them?"

Rito raised his hands and said, "Far from it! It's just that I never expected my life would get so hectic from being engaged to Alien Royalty."

Mikan and Rito shared a shutter, multiple alien assassins, multiple suitor candidates, psychopathic royalty, over-protective fathers, all in the span of two to three years.

Rito heard Lala and Haruna start to wake up and sighed, "Looks like the two of them are getting up."

Mikan nodded, knowing of who he was talking about, since he's been sleeping with Haruna and Lala most of the time whether they had sex or not.

Mikan opened the fridge, remained silent, sighed then pulled out the last bits food, then said to Rito, "Hey Rito? Can you go to the supermarket? We're out of almost everything, for some reason."

Rito sighed in annoyance, aware of who had been nomming on the food after dark, both he and Mikan were completely aware who was the food eater, and no matter how many times the person was told to not cook and eat everything, the person still did it.

Rito made his way to the front door and saw Momo walking down the stairs, wearing nothing but one of Rito's large button-up shirts and a pair of thin panties. Momo grinned and was about to tackle Rito, when she saw Mikan get in front of her saying, "Kitchen, now."

Momo pouted and said, "Can't I just go with him?"

Mikan already had a glare on it, and it was worsening by the second, making Momo shrink back, "Need I remind you that you all had a fucking orgy yesterday? I heard everything!"

Momo grinned and said in a slightly perverted tone, "What? You jealous that you didn't get to join? We can always use another woman in the mix."

If looks could kill, Momo would've already been shredded seven times over. Mikan was giving Momo a look of pure anger, Rito was giving Momo of utter disgust. "Must you lewd everything you lay eyes upon?" Mikan asked in a strained and annoyed tone.

Momo grinned and said, "There's always room for a younger sister member in the harem."

Rito gave Momo a withering look and said, "Do you understand that we have a family styled bond, not the bond of lovers?"

Momo grinned and said, "We could change either your or Mikan's Genes."

Both Yuuki siblings looked at each other and the same look of, 'Fucking Really?!' was etched into their faces. Mikan pinched the bridge of her nose and Rito facepalmed at Momo's supposed 'Harem Plan'. _"She's been playing too many eroges and reading too much harem manga."_ Both Yuuki siblings thought at the same time.

Rito turned around to the door and Mikan grabbed Momo's arm and dragged her to the kitchen, much to Momo's protests. Rito left the house and made his way to the supermarket with Mikan's list in hand.

Rito passed by many businesses and all Rito heard was about the mysterious black void making its way across Japan. Rito wanted to believe that it would pass right by Seinan, but Rito's gut told him that it was harboring something and was going to drop it in the city. Seinan was a large hotspot for weird and odd occurrences.

Well after Rito picked up all the food they needed (and at a hefty price for it all), Rito made his way back home with all the food in his arms. Rito passed by a set of TVs playing news broadcasts on the mysterious black hole in the sky. "Researchers are utterly baffled on what this spectral anomaly is." Rito heard the news anchor say to the screen.

Rito quickly made his way back to the Yuuki Household and, for once, got back with no incidents regarding other males from his school.

The entire day passed, and it was now after dinner, Rito felt like he needed some fresh air and said, "I'm going out for a bit, don't know when I'll be back."

Mikan said, "Be back soon Rito." And continued to work on the dishes.

Rito walked out of the house and randomly went wherever his feet took him. A quarter of an hour later, he found himself in front of the Seinan City Park. He was well acquainted with this park since Gid made the park his final challenge in Gid's "You must earn my Daughter's Hand in Marriage" thing. Rito almost lost that day from being dragged away from the finish line.

Rito walked into the park and went deeper than he ever went before. He found a clearing with a grove of Cherry Blossom Trees and sat with his back to one of the trees, looking at the sky, thinking.

He must've been there for a half an hour since the house phone was calling his personal cellphone. Rito accepted the call and said, "Hey Mikan, what's-"

Rito heard Lala's frantic breath and she asked immediately, "Rito, where are you?!"

Rito said, "I'm at the park, why?"

"Get away from the park! Something is happening there! I'm not…" Rito heard Lala say before she began to cut out.

"Lala?" Rito asked, "You there?"

Lala's voice came out as distorted and hard to make out, but what Rito got from it was, "GE… F TH… OW!"

Then the call disconnected, Rito looked at the phone and saw that he had no bars. "What the hell?" Rito asked himself, only now realizing that it was darker than normal.

Rito looked up, paling as he saw the void in the sky above himself and the park. Rito then saw a speck of gold in the void, only to realize it was getting bigger by the second. "Fuck!" Rito yelled and started sprinting away. Barely thirty seconds later the golden speck turned into a massive golden sphere and slammed into the ground sending dirt and gravel everywhere.

Rito was launched off his feet and into one of the Cherry Blossom Trees, feeling his body crying out in a major amount of pain. "Okay, that fucking hurt!" Rito groaned and picked himself up.

He went over to the crater that the Sphere landed in, only to find a girl with angelic styled wings and was wearing what looked to be a weird form of a steampunk angel outfit.

Rito looked into the crater and said, "Not the weirdest way to meet someone." He then slid into the crater and picked up the girl and carried her out. As if Fate decided to screw with Rito some more, pillars of pure marble began dropping from the void all around the two of them.

Rito rushed away from the falling pillars, making sure to avoid any ones that looked to be falling near them. It seemed like Rito had avoided all of them when a shadow covered the both Rito and the girl, Rito looked up and paled, seeing one of the pillars above them. Rito could do nothing except for wait in his final moments of his life. Rito closed his eyes, expecting to feel the slight pain of being crushed, not the feeling of weightlessness.

Rito opened his eyes and saw that he was now flying in the arms of the girl he was carrying. **"Begin imprinting process."** The girl said, and Rito saw what looked to be a collar around her neck with a chain attached to it, the weird thing was, the chain was moving closer to his hand, almost like it was extending. Rito heard the metallic clacking of chains locking around his left hand, Rito brought it up to his face, and yes indeed, the girl had somehow lengthened the chain and made it wrap around his hand.

Both Rito and the girl landed on the ground, at the same park. Now in the moonlight, Rito could see her more clearly. She had dulled pink hair with a bit of brunette in the tips of her hair. Her outfit seemed to give a lot of cleavage and she seemed to be wearing a miniskirt that hugged her frame tightly. Rito also noticed the two white and black ear piece thingies and realized that those might've been added to her skull. The Girl got down on her knees and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am a Pet-class Angeloid," She looked up to Rito, "My purpose is to fulfill your every want and desire, you are my Master."

Rito looked to her, the chain, and back for what seemed to be a full four to five minutes. He'd thought he had seen it all at this point, he could handle anything the universe threw at him he thought. Ironically, it seemed like Madam Fate wanted nothing more than to fuck with Rito's already questionable life. Rito's mind ended up going a mile a minute, then it came to a screeching and grinding halt. He looked to the chain wrapped around his hand and thought, _"I'm fucked."_

 **CHAPTER 1: COMPLETED!**

 **Crimson: There we fucking go!**

 **Rito: So now what?**

 **Ikaros: Crimson? What's next?**

 **Crimson: It's all well in hand you two, don't worry.**

 **Rito: Whenever you say not to worry, I worry.**

 **Crimson: Please Rito, trust me on this. ANYWHO! This has been CrimsonFucker4455 with the First Chapter of Neither Aliens nor Angels nor Angeloids, PEACE!**

 **Ikaros: Who are you talking to?**

 **Crimson: I am not fucking surprised at this point.**


	2. How many Ls must be taken?

**Neither Aliens nor Angels nor Angeloids**

 **Crimson: Chapter two of NANANA? Alright then.**

 **Inner: And just in time for the new year.**

 **Crimson: And just because we can.**

 **Inner & Crimson: HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY 2018!**

 **Crimson: At least it was better then 2016 to say the least.**

 **Inner: That was almost two years ago, move on already!**

 **Crimson: IT WAS A VERY SHIT YEAR! I LOST SOMEONE IMPORTANT TO ME THAT FUCKING YEAR!**

 **Inner: Crimson-**

 **Crimson: Just… Fuck off with trying to get me off the hate train for that year.**

 **Inner: Let's just get to the story chapter.**

 **Crimson: Right, anyway, This is chapter 2 of Neither Aliens nor Angels nor Angeloids. Let's get this show on the road!**

"Fallout will be unleashed!": Normal Speech

" _Altitude is dropping rapidly."_ : Thoughts

" _ **FIRE IN THE MOTHERFUCKING HOLE!"**_ : Robotic Speech/ Angeloid Transformations

" **Missed epically on that shot."** : Robotic Thoughts/ Angeloid Abilities

Chapter 2: How many Ls must be taken?

Rito slowly looked around the room, looking at every girl in there, most of them looked like they were either, A: Going to kill the girl standing behind Rito, B: Going to kill Rito, resurrect him, and kill him again, or C: Going to kill both Rito and the girl standing behind him, Momo had a lewd look on her face as she gazed at the angel girl, possibly thinking of adding her to the harem, Lala had a confused look as she looked back and forth from Rito to the angel girl.

"So," Rito said, "Has the jury come to a-"

"Rito," Came Yui's voice, "Shut the hell up." Rito heard and saw Haruna whap Yui upside the head.

"Yui-chan? Do I need to get the Cat 'o Ninetails? Again?" Haruna said to Yui, making Yui pale considerably.

Rito couldn't help but feel grateful to Haruna for her protection, but knew a punishment would come soon. "Even though he does deserve to be kicked off his bed for a few weeks." Haruna said, finalizing Rito's punishment.

" _There it is."_ Rito thought to himself.

Nana then glared to the girl behind Rito and said, "What about the cosplay girl?"

The girl looked to Nana and said, "I am my master's slave, I am a pet-class Angeloid."

If Rito wasn't already dead before, what the Angeloid said definitely dug his grave. "SLAVE?!" All the girls yelled. Rito wished he could shrink down and run away from this problem.

All the girls glared at Rito and said, "Well, she's your responsibility now Rito." Bailing on him.

"Girls! Wait!" Rito yelled to them and Mikan shook her head.

"Did you really need to piss them off?" Mikan asked.

"Mikan? Please, stop talking." Rito said.

Mikan smirked and said, "Your chivalrous behavior pissed of the girls you are currently courting, I'll enjoy seeing the fallout." She then left to her room and closed the door.

Rito tried to go to his room, only for him to find out that the girls had locked the door and were fucking each other in there, and they weren't exactly being subtle about it. Rito went back to the living room and sat down on the couch, with the Angeloid standing beside him. "So, you have a name miss?" Rito asked.

"My serial number is B35G7U12, Angeloid Type: Alpha, Name: Ikaros." The newly named Ikaros said.

"Yeah," Rito said, "I'll just call you Ikaros."

Ikaros nodded and said, "If you want to master."

"That's another thing Ikaros, why me? Why did you choose me as your master?" Rito asked.

Ikaros said, "Since you moved me from the crater and carried me away from the wreckage, you were the prime candidate of master material. You are my master, and whatever you want, I can give you."

Rito shrugged and said, "Nothing comes to mind at the moment." Then tried to get to sleep on the couch, hearing the girls fucking like animals, "I just wish they'd just shut up for the night!" Rito muttered to himself, unwittingly saying Ikaros's activation word.

Rito immediately fell asleep and Ikaros said, "Your wish is my command master."

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Rito's eyes cracked open, and his back cried out in pain as he hissed in pain. "Oh fuck me, this hurt." He slowly got up and felt his back cry out in absolute agony.

Ikaros was leaning over Rito as he bumped heads with Ikaros, adding to his already painful wakeup call. He bumped heads with Ikaros and her head felt harder than a human skull. "Ow, ow, ow." Rito moaned as he held his head.

"Are you alright master?" Ikaros asked.

Rito wanted to snap at Ikaros, but held his tongue and said, "Yes, I'm fine."

Ikaros looked at Rito blankly and said, "Of course master."

Mikan was working in the kitchen, making breakfast. She saw Rito get up and said, "Good morning Rito-kun, how was your rest?"

Rito groaned in pain and said, "You know very well how my rest was, it hurt!"

Mikan sighed and said, "That would be karma." Mikan then saw Ikaros near Rito and asked, "So, she give you a name yet?"

Rito said, "She said her name is Ikaros."

Mikan went into a thinking position and said, "An alteration on the name Icarus. Who would name their kid that?"

Rito shrugged and said, "Well, I better get the girls up."

Mikan looked at Rito worried and said, "Are you sure about that? They might still be pissed at you."

Rito shrugged his shoulders and said, "They'll either scream at me, or just force me out silently. Either way, they'll get up."

Mikan gave Rito an annoyed look and said, "Not like you care at the moment."

Rito gave Mikan a heavy stink eye and said, "They locked me out of my room for trying to help someone else, and they call it wrong. I couldn't let her be crushed!"

Mikan walked towards the kitchen and muttered, "Yeah, whatever."

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

Rito slowly walked down the street to his school, bruises prominent on his arms and torso. To say his harem was pissed was an understatement, they had not only thrown him out of his room, but also out of the house. He was already out of the house and at Seinan High, biding his time. He had already seen Tearju and was calmly sitting with his back to the guard rail on the roof. He was slowly breathing and looking up at the sky, thinking about the whole Ikaros Situation as Rito was so eloquently dubbing it.

Rito saw Mea poke her head over the railing on the other side of the roof, he then said, "Mea? What do you want?"

Mea gave Rito a confused look and said, "You seem tense, did something happen?"

Rito sighed and said, "Nothing you need to worry about Mea."

Mea was about to say something, then something… or someone, cut her off. "Yahoo! Lala-tan!"

Rito couldn't help but facepalm at the familiar voice, "What is he doing here?!" Rito growled.

A familiar green ship appeared above Rito and Mea, as four Aliens and one giant frog pet dropped from the beam. "Ya-hahahaha! Yuuki Rito!" Came the voice of the Frog prince, Lacospo, "I've come for Lala-tan!"

Rito, having reached the end of his already short temper, growled at Lacospo and said, "The fuck do you want Lacospo? I don't want to deal with your ass!"

Lacospo gave an annoying sort of laugh and said, "I've hired more then one assassin this time!

Rito growled as he saw three small time assassins giggling like morons. Rito glared at them and said, "If you all want to live, revoke your contracts with this prince and return to your planets or the nearest intergalactic trading post."

The yonugest of the group laughed and said, "Or you can just give up and die quietly."

Rito's glare got worse and he said to Mea, "Mea-chan? Go get Yami."

Mea gave him a confused and worried look and said, "Go get Yami-Onee-Chan? What about you?!"

Rito cracked his neck and said, "I'll deal with these chumps. Get moving!"

Mea tried to dissuade him from taking them on, but Rito was having none of it. Mea knew that Rito had this stubborn streak about him when he got pissed, so she rushed through the door hoping to find Yami quickly.

Rito then gave the three of them one last warning, but they ignored it. "I warned you." Rito growled and rushed the three assassins.

 **MEANWHILE**

Ikaros was watering the plants when the two ear pieces on her head started making computerized chirping noises, signifying Rito's heart rate went up exponentially. Her eyes then turned from blueish greem to red, activating her scanning mode as the watering can dropped from her hand. **"Scanning for Master's Location"** Ikaros said as she scanned the surrounding city, searching for where Rito's signal was coming from. **"Location found! Sainan High, Activating Boost Thrusters, Activating Flight Compensators."** Ikaros said as her wings unferled, and small jets in her boots shot out and activated, sending her skyrocketing.

Ikaros sped through the sky, gaining the attention of every civilian in the area as she flew by.

 **BACK WITH RITO**

Rito wasn't having the best of times with the assassins. They toyed with him to no end, and kept taking turns toying with him. Rito was reaching the end of his already short temper and glared at Lacospo saying, "You need three skilled men to beat up a teenager like me? Makes it seem like you like men more than women."

Lacospo's face turned an ugly purple and he roared, "This'll teach you to take what isn't yours!"

"Like your obsession with Lala, even though i've already claimed her virginity, her heart, and her thoughts?" Rito said, pissing off Lacospo even more.

"THAT TEARS IT!" Lacospo roared in his insufferable voice, which seemed to crack as he screamed, "KILL THAT HUMAN SHIT STAIN!"

Rito braced for the three of them to come down on him like a bag of bricks, only to hear the sickeningly satisfying sound of bone crunching against metal, namely a skull breaking in a few places. Rito looked up and saw Ikaros landing in front of him, holding one of the assassin's skulls in her hands, slowly crushing it. "Ikaros?" Rito asked, "What are you doing here?"

Ikaros looked at Rito and said, "Your heart rate went up by a massive degree. I was able to track your heart rate to this location."

Lacospo roared in anger and yelled, "Who is this bitch?! Another one of that worthless human's harlots?!"

Ikaros saw Lacospo and said "Prince Lacospo of Gaama, your previous and current actions are enough to send you to a Devilukian holding cell on the Deviluke Prison planet. Call off your hired assassins and you will be free to go."

Lacospo growled at her and said, "Shut up you whore! Boys! Kill her!"

The three assassins were actually a lot more wary of the new girl since she partially cracked one of the assassin's skulls. "I'm not sure princey, she doesn't seem like an alien to fuck with." The youngest assassin of the bunch said, "She cracked part of Golio's Skull!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING?! I PAID YOU WELL IN ADVANCE!" Lacospo roared angrily, "DO YOUR NEBULADAMN JOB AND KILL HIM!"

Ikaros activated something on her person and said, "The Devilukian Intergalactic guard will be here in about ten minutes. Make your peace."

Lacospo paled and said, "Screw this, I'm not going to prison!" and jumped back into his ship.

The three assassins tried getting back into Lacospo's ship, only for him to jump to hyperspace saying, "You three deal with this! I'm out of here!". The assassins paled and turned back to Ikaros, who pulled out a plasma/tesla styled bow and arrow set, sending plasma and tesla sparks jumping from the bow and arrow. It didn't help that the pressure from Ikaros's weapon was pushing down on them like a dump truck.

The three assassins got down on their hands and knees and began begging Ikaros for their lives. "Your crimes will be lessenes if you turn yourselves in." Ikaros said. They all rapidly nodded and teleported away from the roof.

A few seconds later, Rito's harem burst through the doors to the roof and saw Ikaros was healing Rito. "Rito!" Almost all of the girls cried and surrounded Rito and Ikaros. "What happened!?" Yui asked in a worried tone.

"Prince Lacospo hired three assassins to kill my master." Ikaros said as she healed Rito.

All of Rito's girls began to feel grateful for Ikaros, due to the fact that Rito was caught off guard and Ikaros was a sort of shield to him. "Ikaros-chan?" Lala asked.

"Yes Princess Lala?" Ikaros ased.

Lala smiled and said, "Please, call me Lala, do you have feelings for Rito-kun?"

Ikaros tilted her head and said, "Feelings? I do not know what you are talking about. I'm loyal only to my master."

All of Rito's girls began feeling bad because they not only berated him the previous night for them thinking she had feelings for him. They all then apologized to Rito and he shook his head at the fact that the problem solved itself. "It's fine. Lets just get to class."

 **CHAPTER 2: COMPLETED!**

 **Crimson: *Is being absolutly berated and verbally assulted for delaying the chapter for five months* Oh my god, just shut up!**

 **Inner: I'd say this is karma for you Crimson.**

 **Ikaros: Mind if I sen us off?**

 **Inner: Not at all.**

 **Ikaros: AHEM! This has been Inner and Ikaros with NANANA, See ya!**

 **Cimson: HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY IT?! IT'S PEACE GODDAMNIT!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**


End file.
